


Postcard from the South End

by CoolestVaporeon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolestVaporeon/pseuds/CoolestVaporeon
Summary: A little one shot based off of Muriel's postcard from the South End





	Postcard from the South End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! The idea for this came when I read Muriel's postcard while playing heart hunter. I just thought it could have a cute little story with it, so i decided to write it! Comments always appreciated!

It was a chilly fall evening that you finally convinced Muriel to join you at the South End. You had been waiting forever to take a gondola ride with him. In fact, you couldn’t stop thinking about it ever since Muriel told you he had never been on one. Since then, though, he always vehemently refused to go when you invited. There were always too many people during the warm summer months for his liking and he was clearly nervous, and you respected that. That didn’t stop you from inviting him every week, though. Your persistence finally paid off once the weather was too cold for most to enjoy the gondolas.

Muriel met you at your shop, and the two of you departed from there. The journey to the South End was mostly uneventful, with Muriel leading the way through narrow alleys and paths you had never taken before. He always knew how best to avoid the crowded parts of the city. It was something you admired about him. He knew Vesuvia better than anyone else and you were always learning something new from him. He did, however, move very briskly and nimbly for such a large man, leading you to eventually hold on to his cloak so you wouldn’t lose him. He wasn’t fond of hand-holding but didn’t seem to mind the cloak-holding.

Once at the docks, you searched for a moment for the largest gondola. Once you found it, you paid to rent it for just the two of you. There wasn’t much need for someone to row the boat while you had magic on your side. 

You stepped into the gondola first. Once you were fully balanced, you turned to the dock where Muriel was standing. You extended a hand towards him.

“It’s safe Muriel, you can come aboard!”, you said with a wide smile.

Muriel, on the other hand, was not smiling. His face was twisted up slightly with a mixture of fear and nervousness. He hesitated, looking between your hand and the boat. He reached his hand towards yours, then pulled back again.

“That boat doesn’t look big enough. I won’t fit.” he said, taking a few steps back.

“Oh, Muriel, I promise it will be ok! Please trust me?”, you kept your hand extended towards him.

Muriel was still unsure, but your words must have changed his mind. He walked back to the boat and took your hand. However, since he was unfamiliar with gondolas, when he stepped into it, he wasn’t prepared for it to rock back and forth as much as it did. Because of this, he began to panic before he could balance himself and before you could balance the boat.

What happened next took place in almost an instant. The boat lurched from side to side violently. You reached out for Muriel, hoping to calm him enough to get your balance. Muriel, in turn, grabbed you in his panic, and the two of you went spilling over the side of the boat into the water. 

Once you surfaced, Muriel was already scrambling for the dock. He hoisted himself up, letting out a sharp breath in frustration. His head snapped around to you. His eyes went wide as he saw you bobbing in the water. You swam over to where he was, and he quickly scooped you out. Both of you were completely soaked to the bone and shivering in the autumn air.

“I’m so sorry Muri, I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m so sorry…”, you could barely speak through your chattering teeth.

Muriel said nothing. He nodded at your words, but his eyes looked distant. You tried to get him to look at you, but instead he got up, scooping you into his arms in the process. He walked off the docks back through alleys and streets until you were back at your shop.

Once inside, Muriel set you down gently and removed his cloak. He wasn’t shivering anymore, nor did he look very wet. You, on the other hand, were still very cold and very soaked. You shed your soaking shoes and shawl, then headed upstairs, Muriel in tow. The fire was already going in the stove, and you huddled next to it for warmth.

Muriel spoke from just behind you, “I told you I wouldn’t fit in that boat…”

You craned your neck to look at him. He spoke again before you could answer.

“Are your clothes still wet?”

A large thud told you that Muriel was now seated behind you. He scooted close, wrapping a large fur around you shoulders. You pulled it close in to you, hoping to drive out the chills.

“Thank you Muri. I’m still so sorry that happened, I really thought it would have been ok, guess I was wrong…” you trailed off, feeling bad about the whole situation. 

Strangely, though, Muriel smiled and wrapped his arms around you. He pulled you close into his chest, where you could hear his heart beating fast.

“It’s ok. I prefer this anyway.”

Your heart fluttered with his words . A smile spread across your face, knowing he was right. Even if your original plan was a bust, you ended up doing something even better as a result. 

The two of you spent the evening cuddled together by the stove, drinking tea and enjoying each other’s company. By the time night fell, you were already sound asleep in Muriel’s arms. He gently tucked you in to the mountain of cushions and furs in the room, then proceeded to settle in next to you, content to watch over your sleeping form until succumbing to sleep.


End file.
